Sois unos críos
by Kairy-Hitsugaya
Summary: Un día "relativamente normal" en la mansión Vongola de nuestra protagonista favorita: Sawada Tsunayuki. [One-shot; AllxfemTsuna]


**Nota:** _Antes que nada, gracias por dar una oportunidad a esta humilde escritora. Ya que técnicamente estoy estrenando cuenta._

_Se trata de un one-shot Allxfemtsuna, la verdad me encanta femtsuna, es tan jodidamente adorable. _

_La verdad, si veo que os gusta, lo mismo creo una colección de one-shots. _

_Por último: ¡Gracias shishou por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo y darme el valor para publicarla!_

* * *

Abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate justo cuando lo que parecía un martillo verde se abalanzaba sobre ella. Solo atinó a rodar hacia un lado lo que llevó a que se enredara con las sábanas...

-¡IIIIHHHH!-... y cayera al suelo con un sonoro golpe.-¡Reborn!- Se quejaba la joven de unos 20 años con cabellera castaña desordenada mientras intentaba desenredarse de las sábanas en vano.

- Tan dame como siempre Tsuna.-Habló por primera vez el atacante, un adolescente vestido con traje negro y camisa naranja junto con un sombrero de fedora de los mismos colores, pero, los que más resaltaban eran sus patillas rizadas; y bueno, la sonrisa burlona que le regalaba a la castaña.- Espero que no me hagas esperar para entregar mi informe.

Y así como entró, el azabache salió de la habitación dejando a una castaña con un _adorable_ puchero, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, claro. La castaña una vez pudo levantarse se adentró en el baño donde se duchó y preparó para comenzar un nuevo día. Salió de éste y fue al enorme armario de la habitación para comenzar a ponerse las prendas, justo cuando terminaba deponerse la ropa interior tuvo un mal presentimieto. A cámara lenta se giró hasta quedar de frente con el sillón de su escritorio, sillón en el que se encontraba su guardián de la niebla_._ Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que fue consiente de que _su guardián_ se encontraba sentado en _el sillón_ de _su habitación_, sonriéndole de lado mientras _ella_ se encontraba _semidesnuda._

- Sawada Tsunayuki- Saludó éste sin disimular nada la lasciva mirada que le entregaba a su jefa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Y gritó toda sonrojada mientras tomaba lo primero que tenía a mano para cubrirse, que resultó ser la parte de arriba de su pijama rosa de gatitos, sí, el mejor pijama para la _Gran_ Décima Vongola. -¡LARGO DE AQUÍÍÍ!

Y la puerta de la habitación fue derribada de repente por un _Gokudera salvaje_ _que apareció de repente._

-¡Décima! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Y sus ojos se encontraron con algo que no le gustó _nada_. Y fue al guardián de la niebla en la habitación de _su_ Décima.- ¡Tú! ¡Bastardo!

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Dijo la castaña aún tapándose con el dichoso pijama y más sonrojada si era posible cuando vio a su autoproclamada mano derecha. Entonces fue cuando se topó con la mirada de su jefa, jefa que se tapaba inútilmente con una camiseta dejando ver sus piernas al completo e incluso un poco de ropa interior de _encaje negro._ Y ahí fue cuando todo sonrojado y diciendo incoherencias, se desmayó, _Gokudera ha quedado debilitado_.

-¡Sawada!¡Ese grito ha sido EXTREMO!- Apareció el guardián del sol diciendo, bueno, chillando lo extremo del anterior grito que había sido oído por toda la mansión. Y al igual que Gokudera, se fijó en la apariencia de su jefa y bueno, todos sabemos lo que vino, se desmayó.

-¡Oni-san!- Gritó la castaña al ver caer en la inconsciencia a otro de sus guardianes.

Y en ese mismo momento, el guardián de la lluvia apareció por el marco de la puerta derribada. Encontrándose con el percal de dos guardianes inconscientes en el suelo totalmente rojos y ¿Sangrando? por la nariz, el guardián de la niebla de brazos cruzados y sonriendo malévolamente mientras observaba un punto en concreto de la habitación. Punto que observó en ese momento el espadachín encontrándose a su jefa... _semidesnuda_. Y solo atinó a quedarse de pie como estatua en mitad de la habitación sin saber que hacer.

-¡No temáis ya está aquí el gran Lambo-san!- Hizo su heroica aparición el guardián más joven de la décima generación. Que como todo buen adolescente de hormonas revueltas, se quedó observando a su _One-san_ mientras babeaba, literalmente.

-¡Sorella! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- El líder de los Cavallone preguntaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada y, cuando la vio, bueno realmente no le dio tiempo a verla, tropezó con los guardianes del suelo y quedó inconsciente en el acto.

-Herbívoros.- Habló por primera vez el guardián más fuerte, guardián que había entrado por el balcón de la habitación y tenía una _muy buena vista _de la Décima de espaldas, y es que ésta solo se estaba tapándo por delante... Lo que hizo que ha dicho guardián le apareciera un ténue rubor en la cara, que trató de disimular al sacar sus tonfas y amenazar a todos por hacer ruido y hallanar propiedad.

-¡Hibari-san!- Dijo la castaña que acaba de reaccionar girándose de golpe hacia su guardián, dejando la parte trasera descubierta. Y ya la chica sin poder resistir más, huyó como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su _salvación_, el baño en el que se encerró.

-Kufufufu...- Esto era tan divertido, un espectáculo digno de repetirse. Y con esa escalofriante risa desapareció de la habitación.

- Aún sois unos malditos críos.-Habló el hitman mientras observaba todo desde la puerta. Al final si que le había tocado esperar para el informe, aunque, había tenido una _bonita vista_ de la parte trasera de su alumna, vaya, a él también le afectaban las hormonas.

* * *

Ahora hay que ser buenas personas y dar vuestra opinión, ¿Va?

PD: Si veis alguna falta ortográfica, coméntenlo por favor.


End file.
